


Even if you kill me

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of speculation for 3.22 - 3.23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if you kill me

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at being a hero =) Ok, jokes aside, this is my first fanfiction. So, please, do not judge too harshly. Also sorry in advance for any mistakes. The universe was cruel enough not to make me the native speaker of English =)
> 
> The title is a line borrowed from the Buffy series. Buffy fans will understand =)

 

She saw it in his eyes. In this steely, cold, emotionless, unblinking gaze. There was no more Oliver in those blue eyes. She could clearly see that he was Al Sah-him. All that he was, all that was left... was Al Sah-him.

That was what she saw. But the most important things, the most genuine things are not the ones we see, but the ones we feel. And what her feelings, what her gut was telling her was this: Oliver could be missing, could be replaced in his eyes with Al Sah-him, but he was not completely gone, he was not dead in the depth of his heart and his soul. There still was a soul in that body.

The body that she now knew so well. The body she adored and memorized in those few blissful hours that the life and the fate granted them only a month ago. 

And while Al Sah-him's gaze was unwavering and frozen, piercing her like a dagger, his body suddenly moved. Al-Sah-him directed the body towards her. The body that held the man she loved prisoner. The body that was now moving with intimidating purpose. And she knew what that purpose was. But she was not going to fight him. Not for the fear of hurting him, which was virtually impossible for someone like her. And it was not her throwing in the towel. It was quite the opposite. It was her weapon. She couldn't love him and fight him. So, she chose love. She chose fighting **_for_** him. Oliver once told her about Sara's words that their beautiful Amazonian warrior-friend had said to him about love being the most powerful emotion. And it was the most powerful weapon as well. That was the weapon she was going to use to break her Oliver free from Al Sah-him.

Here he was. A few feet away from her. Bearing his sword.

_"Oliver"_

Her eyes were boring into his, making their way deeper, right into his soul.

_"Oliver, it's me. It's Felicity"_

_"Oliver Queen is dead"_

_"No, you're not. You're not dead. And you're not alone. Not anymore. As long as I'm alive you'll never be alone again"_

The grip on his sword tightened. And then he started muttering something that sounded like a prayer in Arabic.

Her eyes never left his. She took one step forward.

_"It's okay"_

He started lifting his hand with the sword.

_"It's okay. I love you. I love you anyway"_

She reached for his hand, the hand with the sword meant for her.

_"It's okay. It doesn't change anything. Doesn't change how much I love you. I love you enough to know that it's not you who's holding this sword that's meant for me. It's not you. It's Al Sah-him. But Al Sah-him is just a shell, it's just a hand holding a sword"_

And Al Sah-him spoke.

_"I'm sorry. I do not take joy in doing this. Stop trying to reach Oliver Queen. There's no more Oliver Queen"_

_"Then do what you're here for, Al Sah-him. Just do it"_

She closed her eyes.

_"I still love you. Nothing can ever change that. I love you. And I will love you. Always. Even if you kill me"_

She caught his hand with the sword in a death grip, bringing it closer to her body. She opened her eyes.

_"Even if you kill me"_

Her gaze unblinking.

_"Even if you kill me"_

Directing his hand to her heart.

_"Even if you kill me"_

Eyes never leaving his.

_"Even if you kill me"_

And then she heard it. She heard the clattering sound of the blade hitting the ground.

And she finally saw it. The light. She saw the light in his eyes. She saw Oliver.

_"Felicity..."_

 


End file.
